Vivre avec un Vampire
by Plume-chan
Summary: Vivre avec un vampire a quelques avantages… Ah non, pas tellement en fait. - Recueil [MikaYuu] - YAOI
1. Suçons

_**Description :**_ Vivre avec un vampire a quelques avantages… Ah non, pas tellement en fait.

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Mikaela x Yuichiro_

 _ **Rating :**_ _T_

Bonjour à ceux qui passeront par là ! Héhé, je n'avais pas tellement l'intention d'écrire dans ce fandom au début, puis plusieurs doujins m'ont fait changer d'avis, et plus encore, ce fameux chapitre 36 ! Je ne lis pas les scans, loin de là, cependant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être informée des derniers événement, que je ne citerais point ici, pas envie de spoiler quand même...!

Alors voilà, je me lance pour la première fois dans un recueil d'histoires courtes basées et centrées sur ce couple si populaire et dramatique, le MikaYuu !

J'essaie de faire dans l'humour, cette fanfiction ne sera que purement comique, sauf si je change d'avis en cours de route ! Il n'y aura sûrement pas d'ordre particulier et obligatoire à lire par la suite, sauf qu'il faut tout de même commencer par lire le chapitre un en premier ! Mais c'est logique ._.

Bon ben voilà, je vous laisse découvrir tranquillement ce chapitre bien court ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Yuu appréciait beaucoup sa nouvelle vie, il n'avait rien à redire là-dessus. Loin de tout, loin de ceux qui veulent les séparer, oui, il avait beaucoup de raisons qui faisaient qu'elle lui plaisait.

Vivre avec Mika était quelque chose de spécial pour lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait, au contraire, il vivait avec lui déjà plus jeune. Mais depuis plusieurs péripéties avaient fait qu'ils ont dû se séparer, et pour le moins tragiquement. Tragique est ce qui résumerait bien leur relation, le meilleur mot sans doute pour la caractériser. Leur séparation fut tragique et leur retrouvaille aussi. Mais depuis, plusieurs autres péripéties avaient fait qu'ils vivaient maintenant ensemble, et pas comme de simples meilleurs amis, de simples frères. Non. Ils vivaient ensemble comme le ferait un couple, un jeune couple plein de vivacité, d'énergie, d'entrain.

Ils l'avaient fait, plusieurs fois même. Leurs ébats n'étaient pas des plus discrets, mais qui s'en soucierait, personne n'était là pour les entendre, et c'était mieux ainsi. Ils avaient eu des moments des plus intimes, et parfois ça n'allait pas trop loin. Oui, parfois ils s'embrassaient juste longuement, sans compter les secondes, les minutes qui défilaient sans prévenir de leur rapidité extrême, avant que leurs lèvres s'éperdissent dans le cou le l'autre. Bien sûr, quelques suçons volés n'étaient pas désagréables, au contraire, sauf qu'un vampire a des dents bien différentes, et aussi une manière bien différente de faire.

Oui, un vampire ne faisait pas de suçons bleutés, parfois même avec une pointe de violet avec la forme des lèvres, des dents. Enfin si, la forme des dents y était évidemment bien présente, mais pas de la même façon. Ces marques étaient profondes, comme deux plaies, deux trous parfaitement parallèles. Malgré tout, pendant l'acte, tout restait agréable, il y allait avec une tendresse infinie, ne voulant en aucun cas blesser son partenaire toujours ouvert à lui et qui lui susurrait de continuer tout en lui agrippant ses fines mèches blondes. Mais c'est après, quand la chaleur était redescendue que Yuu en comprenait les conséquences. Ça irait s'il n'y en avait qu'une, de marque, de morsure, mais quand Mika était lancé, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Son sang était-il si bon que ça ? Bien que le problème n'était pas là. Le truc c'est que presque l'intégralité de son corps était recouvert de ces petits trous pourtant si parfaits.

Il soupira en se regardant dans le miroir. Il était salement amoché.

* * *

Hum, je vous avais bien dit que c'était court...! Enfin voilà, j'ai trouvé l'idée grâce à un Doujin que m'a soeur m'a montrée une fois, mais que je n'ai pas pu retrouver malheureusement ! D:

J'essaierais de mettre à jour cette histoire assez souvent quand j'aurais des idées, sinon, faudra juste patienter un peu, surtout que la reprise est pour bientôt, et qu'il faudrait que je me mette à travailler dès le début, cette fois, pour ne pas faire la même connerie que l'année dernière...!

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et vous dis à bientôt !

Bisous - Plume-chan


	2. Manger

_**Description :**_ Vivre avec un vampire a quelques avantages… Ah non, pas tellement en fait.

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Mikaela x Yuichiro_

 _ **Rating :**_ _T_

 _/Risque de spoil si vous n'avez pas connaissance de ce qui se passe dans le chapitre n°36/_

Salut tout le monde ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre de ce recueil fort en MikaYuu, avec cette fois-ci pour thème : "Manger" !  
Oui nous savons tous qu'un vampire ne mange pas comme un humain, et pourtant il faut bien qu'un vampire se nourrisse n'est-ce pas ?  
Alors je vous laisse avec ce court chapitre, très bonne lecture :D!

* * *

Depuis qu'il vivait avec Mika, Yuu aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle vie. Il n'avait pu rêver mieux que de retrouver Mika et de partager une maison, une salle de bain et un lit avec lui…

Bien sûr ils avaient instauré un petit quotidien, et sans les détails ça ressemblait de loin comme de près à se lever le matin, manger pendant la journée, se coucher le soir. Tout simplement, et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de routine habituelle installée, au contraire. Cependant, il y avait juste un inconvénient : Manger.

Un vampire ne mange pas de nourriture ingurgitée par les humains, c'était aussi simple que ça sauf pour l'humain qui devait tendre la jugulaire et donner son sang.  
Pour Yuu, il était simple de manger, si bien sûr il avait quelque chose sous la main à se mettre sous la dent. Pour Mika, il devait attendre le soir. Le soir parce que c'était ce qui avait été convenu très récemment. Etant donné que boire son sang lui procurait un certain plaisir effréné, et qu'à Yuu lui procurait une fatigue pesante, ils devaient donc tous les deux y trouver du plaisir. Alors Mika ne pourra caresser de ses dents sa tendre chair, que le soir pendant l'un de leurs ébats répétés.

Il était bientôt treize heures, et Yuu finissait son repas pendant que Mika le regardait faire, la gorge nouée, ses prunelles dévalant le long de son cou. Il déglutit fiévreusement. Le brun ne prit pas énormément de temps à remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Quand il parlait, Mika ne l'écoutait pas et il avait l'air ailleurs fixant nerveusement sa nuque découverte. Il s'approcha donc de lui et plaqua son front contre le sien brulant, et se regardèrent dans les yeux. « Yuu-chan, j'ai faim… » C'était ce qu'il lui susurra, son souffle chaud allant caresser doucement sa peau.

A vrai dire, cette règle qu'il avait instaurée lui paressait de plus en plus stupide. Il était vrai que se faire sucer le sang était quelque chose d'épuisant, il était vrai aussi qu'il voulait y prendre plaisir en retour, mais pourquoi seulement le soir ?

Il entremêla ses doigts avec les siens alors qu'ils se tenaient en haleine.

\- Seulement le soir ? Mais quelle idée idiote, vraiment… Pensa le soldat.

Faisant de la place sur la table, il venait de briser ses propres règles.

* * *

C'est vrai que c'est une règle idiote mais quand il s'agit de son Mika, Yuu est prêt à faire tous les sacrifices possibles je pense... comme tomber d'épuisement et lui tendre sa nuque!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissée un avis, ça me fait très plaisir ! En espérant pouvoir continuer à vous satisfaire avec du MikaYuu, et à une prochaine j'espère :D

Bisous - Plume-chan


End file.
